Power tools, such as hand-held angle grinders, include rotating abrasive tool elements that create debris during operation on a workpiece. A guard can shield a user of the power tool from such debris created during operation. However, guards may be non-adjustable, or difficult to adjust, and may block the user's view of the workpiece.